1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel suspension for a motor vehicle; and, more specifically, a wheel suspension including a carrier and a control arm.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle wheel suspension generally includes a wheel rotatably mounted on a bearing element. The bearing element is rotatably mounted on a carrier, wherein the rotational axis of the bearing element extends substantially vertical near the wheel center when the wheel suspension is fastened to the vehicle. A spring damper strut and lower transverse control arm support the carrier on the vehicle structure. Rotatably mounting the bearing element on the carrier establishes a steering axis of rotation adapted to the vertical relative to the road plane. The steering axis of rotation defined by the bearing element and the carrier extends substantially closer to the wheel center, whereby the so-called “torque steer effect,” which describes an undesirable self-steering behavior of the vehicle axle at high acceleration, may be markedly reduced. To reduce rotation of the unit formed from the carrier and the spring damper strut, an additional control arm, connected to the carrier at one end and at the other end to the transverse control arm reduces relative rotation between the transverse control arm and the carrier and spring damper strut.